smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories)
"The First Female Smurf" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book story "The Smurfette" and the cartoon episode of the same name. Plot Summary Gargamel creates a female Smurf out of blue clay in hopes of destroying the Smurfs' happiness. He then sends her out into the forest. The next day, Hefty and a group of Smurfs are in the forest gathering smurfberries, having every Smurf choose a direction to go off in for this task, when Hefty hears some Smurf crying. He then sees a female with short black hair sitting on a mushroom all by herself who tells him that she is a Smurfette and is looking for the Smurf Village. Hefty agrees to take her there. When they return to the village, all the Smurfs greet Smurfette and Papa has a house built for her. Inside, she contacts her master Gargamel through her compact mirror, telling him that she is now in the village. Gargamel instructs her to get started capturing their hearts. She tries different methods in getting their attention: a party, playing games and a picnic, and they don't work. No Smurf is interested, except for Hero as he deems it unsmurfy at the way his fellow Smurfs treat her. Soon she tries forcing open the dam to flood the village. She is put on trial and admits that she was created by Gargamel, and so Papa Smurf uses his magic to change her appearance and, shortly thereafter, every Smurf is trying to get her attention. Soon Gargamel finds out that Smurfette has changed, and tricks her into throwing a surprise party by the Great Oak and all she has to do is invite every Smurf. Soon Gargamel captures every Smurf, and Smurfette realizes that she had been tricked herself and decides to rescue the Smurfs by becoming The Lone Smurf. When she and Hero rescue the Smurfs, she reveals herself to them and they are convinced that she is a real Smurf at last. The Story *Prologue */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ *Epilogue Title Translations *French - La Schtroumpfette ("The Smurfette") *Spanish - La Pitufina *German - Die Schlumpfine *Italian - La Puffetta *Dutch - De Smurfin Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Smurfette -- Jeannie Tirado *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Greedy -- B.J. Novack *Grouchy -- Jake Johnson *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Nikolai -- Fred Tatasciore *Vanity -- John Oliver *Harmony -- Rodger Bumpass *Takeo -- Tom Kane *Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Fergus -- Billy Connolly 'Humans' *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria 'Animals' *Azrael -- Frank Welker Trivia *This story is to explain the reason why Smurfette likes Hero more than the other Smurfs. *The Prologue Entry acts as an Introduction to Hero. *The formula of the spell that Papa Smurf uses to make Smurfette a real Smurf follows the formula from the 2013 movie, The Smurfs 2. *The ingredients used in the formula to create Smurfette is a combination of the ingredients used in the comic book story and cartoon episode. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Story main pages Category:Magical character creation stories Category:Stories featuring Gargamel Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Court case stories